The Legend of Tuxedo Girl!
by Jaylen Bunny the 1st
Summary: This features my OC Reimi Sheilds, Darien's little sister. Also known as "Protector of Truth and Hope, Tuxedo Girl!" Watch as she helps defend Earth from Sailor Moon's and Her enemies!
1. Who Is It?

***NOTE! THE CHAPTER NAMES WILL BE SONG TITLES ON WHICH I DO NOT OWN NEITHER DO I OWN SAILOR MOON!***

**Chapter One: Who is it?**

"I can't wait to see the shooting stars!" Serena exclaimed while holding Darien's arm.

"They said it will be the longest of the year." Darien read from the paper before looking at her. "It should one to remember."

"But why did we have to come so early?" Rini complained while sitting on Darien's shoulders.

"I got this one. You two enjoy your moment." Lita picked Rini from them but covered her mouth to stop her complaining.

Serena rested her head on Darien's shoulder. "Now that alone, I wanted to tell you that this will be most romantic thing ever."

"I can't wait." He returned wrapping an arm around her.

Screams broke out around the party along with explosions. They turned to see a spider-looking thing shooting beams. It screamed in rage.

"Where is she!?" It roared angrily.

They shared a look before nodding. After everyone was gone they transformed.

**Moon Cosmic Power!**

Soon Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon were rushing over towards the monster only to see the other scouts caught in webs.

"Sailor Moon! Tuxedo Mask! Don't get caught in the webs!" Sailor Mercury yelled.

"Who are you!" The spider demanded.

"Champion of Love and Justice, I'm Sailor Moon!"

"Protector of Earth, I'm Tuxedo Mask!"

She looked closely at Tuxedo Mask. "You! Where is the girl!"

"Huh?'"

Sailor Moon gave him a look. "Just what girl would she be talking about?"

"I don't know." He said honestly. "And I don't want too!"

He shot multiple roses at it but it missed. With one swipe of her leg, the two heroes were knocked back. She went and picked up Tuxedo Mask by his shirt. "I said where is the girl!"

"Who are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb! I know you're hiding her! Tell me where she-" her sentence was cut short when a blue violet appeared on her head. She dropped him and looked up. A dark figure stood on the top of a tree.

"You know, I'd like you stop messing with people!" She said to the spider. "Right, Dominica."

"How to you know of me?"

The figure jumped down and you could hear the click of her boots. The Scouts including Tuxedo Mask saw a girl with a black dress shirt with sleeves that stopped at her elbows with a black ruffled skirt, cut leggings, black knee-high boots,a and a black mask covering her face. On the top of her head was a top hat and she wore a purple cape. What was really weird was that she looked just like a female version of Tuxedo Mask.

Dominica growled. "Your that girl!"

"I see you forgotten my name. Defender of Truth and Hope, I'm Tuxedo Girl! I won't let you torment this planet!"

"You're coming with me!" The spider dashed toward her but Tuxedo girl jumped over and pulled out a Violet.

"Hope Flower Bloom!" It let up and shot a beam at Dominica. It _disintegrated _her on the scene. The girl smiled before looking over the scouts. She pulled over another violet and held it in the air.

"Healing Sap Spread!" A mist showered over them, freeing them from the webs and injuries. Everyone came up to her

"That was amazing, Tuxedo Girl!" Sailor Mini Moon praised.

"We've never seen you around here before." Jupiter said suspiciously.

"I arrived here only a few minutes ago." Tuxedo Girl looked over to Tuxedo Mask and went next to him. "Hiya!"

"H-Hello."

"You're even better than I remember! That was an impressive throw you did." She praised getting close to him. Before she could Sailor Moon get between them.

"Hey, just who do you think you are flirting with my man!? Just who are you anyway!?" She screeched.

"Calm down. I'm not flirting with him, Okay. I know just who you are...Princess Serena of the Moon Kingdom."

"Who are you?" Sailor Mars repeated.

She untransformed. She had long black hair and light purple eyes. She wore a purple and white shirt with purple skirt and tie with matching with leg boots. The others untransformed as well.

"My name is Reimi. Reimi Shields. I'm Darien's little sister."

A look of shock was on all there faces especially Darien's. "You/I have a sister!"

"Well it happened like this, It was said that our parents died in a car crash but that wasn't it. When we were driving something from another planet came for us. Our parents tried to protect us but failed. I rolled out the car when the door opened and You, Mom and Dad went over a cliff. I was grabbed by the thing and thought you were dead. Eventually, I escaped it and went venturing on planets. One day, I hit my head on meteorite and everything from out old lives came back. I mean back on the Moon. While protecting some children from the people who I thought killed you, I developed an alter ego called Tuxedo Girl. I then got some skills and mastered the arts of all fighting. A sage told me you were alive so I set out to find you.. That's when things started to go wrong. The people who tried to take us sent monsters after me but I got them all. Dominica was a special one who've been following me for a long time. Without you just weakening her out, I don't think I've would have stopped her." She explained.

"So Reimi, how long do you plan to stay on Earth?" Mina asked.

"Well I plan on living and going to school here for now on." Reimi said with a smile. "Once I find somewhere to stay."

"No need. You're staying with me." Darien stepped in. "As you older brother, I'm your new guardian."

"Do you know what school your going to?" Amy questioned.

"Crosswalks I think. Why?"

"That's our school!" Serena chimed. "Oh this is gonna be perfect! I'll at the same school as my boyfriend's sister! How cool!"

"I'd love that but I have one question."

"What's up?"

"Well, I've wondered about what happening on Earth. Are you guys up against something?"

They exchanged looks. "Well we're up against villains who take people's heart crystals. Amy, Lita, Raye, and some other people had already been almost snatched. They seems to be looking for items in side of their crystal. And on top we've got more scouts who don't want to join us but want to find the items first." Serena explained.

"I'm gonna help too! Plus we've got bigger fish to fry. The organization know as the 'Power Suckers' are after us. We have to be cautious cause the might send more of those things around."

"Right." They agreed. Rini tapped Reimi shoulder.

"What's up kiddo?"

'It's just that...are you my new auntie?"

Reimi smiled and picked her up. "I guess I am little one and I'm not going anywhere."

After an hour everyone returned to watch the shooting stars which would start any minute. Serena and Darien were talking while the girls went some where. Reimi and Rini were sitting a good distance but close to Darien and Serena.

"So..see anyone you like?" Rini questioned.

"Huh?"

"Have you spot any cute boys?" Rini translated.

Reimi giggled. "Why would I do that?"

"Well don't you want a boyfriend?"

She blushed. "Well..I..um.."

"You need to start looking. You might find someone you look." Rini pointed to guy with frizzy black hair and onyx eyes to match. He was alone sitting not so far from them. "What about him?"

When Reimi saw him a huge blush appeared on her cheeks. "He's gorgeous."

Rini smirked. "Go talk to him."

She gave her a look. "Are you insane!"

He looked up and glanced over to her. Reimi waved lightly and he smiled before waving back.

"He likes you. Go before I go get the others to spot him and they will go overboard." Rini warned.

"Fine." She agreed before walking over to him. "Hi there."

"Hey." He responded. His voice was smooth.

"Can I sit?"

"Sure." He said before she sat. "I'm Eddie."

"I'm Reimi. Nice to meet ya."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Rini watched as her magic work with a smirk. Serena turned to ask a question but only saw Rini. "Where'd Reimi go?"

"She went to talk with that cute guy right there. All thanks to me." Rini said proudly.

"Where!" Lita, Mina, and Raye came from nowhere and starting watching. "He's gorgeous!"

"That's what she said. Now look at her. I day on Earth and she's already fitting in."

"I don't know. He looks kinds devious to me." Darien said with a glare.

Raye scoffed. "You're just being a brother. Of course he looks devious. He's talking to your little sister."

"I'm proud of her." Serena smiled. "Look the shooting stars are happening!"

They then watched in amazement as the stars passes. Serena glanced at Reimi and Eddie and saw her head on his shoulder and his head on hers. They were such a cute couple.

**Today chapter song was "Who is it" by Micheal Jackson. See ya next chapter!**


	2. Trust and Believe

**Thank you so much for your support my readers!**

**Chapter 2: Trust and Believe**

"So how are you getting use to things on Earth, Reimi?" Amy asked as they walked home from school. It had been almost a month since she arrived.

Reimi's hands were behind her head. "It's cool I guess. It's taking time but I'm getting there."

"So what going on with you and Eddie?" Serena questioned.

"Oh, I haven't talked to him a few. I'll call him later." Reimi responded.

"Well it's good your already in a relationship." Lita told her.

"Scouts we have a problem at the park! Get here quick!" Luna said through their communicator. They shared a look before going in an ally.

**Moon Cosmic Power!**

**Jupiter Power!**

**Mercury Power!**

**Tuxedo Tie!**

Sailor Moon, Jupiter, and Mercury along with Tuxedo Girl were running towards Central Park.

"Hey wait up!" A small voice shouted. They turned and saw Mini Moon running at full speed. Once she caught up they rushed to the park. On they way they met up with Sailor Mars and Venus. They saw a Heart crystal being snatched from a boy.

"Hey you!" They called.

"Put the crystal down now!" Sailor Moon said. "Champion of Love and Justice I'm Sailor Moon."

"Champion of Love and Justice, I'm Sailor Mini Moon!"

"Guardian of Mars, I'm Sailor Mars!"

"Guardian of Venus, I'm Sailor Venus!"

"Guardian of Jupiter, I'm Sailor Jupiter!"

"Guardian of Mercury, I'm Sailor Mercury!"

"Protector of Truth and Hope, I'm Tuxedo Girl!"

"In the name of the Moon, We shall punish you!" The scouts said.

"And on behalf of the universe, I will defeat you!" Tuxedo Girl proclaimed.

From behind them, Sailor Uranus and Neptune secretly checked out the crystal. After seeing it wasn't they left unseen.

"Supreme Thunder-" Jupiter was cut off by an earthquake making everyone fall. "What's going on?"

"Make it stop!" The girls shirked.

"I'm on it!" Tuxedo Girl shouted before standing up as much as she could and pulled out her flower. "Tuxedo Violet Extend"

The flower grew until it knocked the monster to ground making the earthquakes stop. "Sailor Moon we need to combine our attacks!"

"Why?"

"That thing is powerful but without the power of the Earth by your side you won't stand a chance." Tuxedo G. rushed next to her. "Ready?"

"I guess." They touched the scepter and it changed one of them. Tuxedo Girl's hat turned into a crown and she began to wear a sailor outfit as well just like sailor only difference being her skirt and tie green and her boots were yellows. Her mask turned white but remained covering her face.

"Tuxedo Moon Heart Attack!" The snatcher was blasted to dust and the crystal returned.

"That's was awesome!" The scouts said simultaneously letting go. They detransformed and went to congratulate them.

"That was great you two." At that moment, Reimi and Serena fell out of their transformations and fainted. Luckily they were caught by Raye and Lita.

"Serena, Reimi!" They exclaimed. Darien came running next to them with Luna and Artemis behind him.

"I just got off from work. What happened?" He asked kneeling next to his two loved ones who lay unconscious.

"We beat enemy but it was too strong so Reimi and Serena joined their powers. For a minute she looked like a sailor scout. The used they attack and won before falling unconscious."

Serena groaned as she sat up. Lita help her stand. "Thanks. Did Reimi wake up yet?"

Amy went and checked her pulse and a scared expression popped on her face. "Guys, her pulse is really low."

"How?"

"I don't know but..." Amy paused and began to recheck her pulse."No..."

"What wrong with her?" Raye said.

"I can't find a pulse..."

"What!" Darien checked his sister for a pulse but couldn't find on at all. "Reimi, please you gotta wake up!"

"Auntie, please don't leave. You promised me that you wouldn't! You promised!" Rini shouted hugging her Aunt's lifeless body with tears flowing from her face. Serena grabbed her hand.

"You were my sister! I not losing you!" Her locket began to glow as Rini's. Their lockets floated in the sky and circled each other before another appeared. It dropped along with theirs. The new one had dark onyx in the form of a violet inside and mask outside. It rolled on her chest and glowed bright. Her body moved and a spirit popped out of it.

"Reimi?"

"I'm Sailor Tuxedo. The combination of Sailor Earth and Tuxedo Girl. That is the Earth crystal made from the Moon crystals. With it, Reimi can return as Sailor Tuxedo." It went back in her body and Reimi's eyes fluttered open.

"Reimi!"

"Did we win?" She asked.

"Yeah." Mina said.

"Great."

"And I'm taking you all out for Pizza." Darien told them. She shot up.

"Let's go!" She and Serena both began pulling everyone. Everyone laughed at their greediness.

**Okay, Tuxedo Tie, is how she transforms so if any of you wondered. Also today's Chapter title was "Trust and Believe" by Keshia Cole**


	3. Listen To Your Heart

**I'm back with another chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 3: Listen to Your Heart**

"Wow, it's such a pretty night." Reimi told Eddie as they walked through the park. "Isn't it pretty, Edge."

She came up with a new nickname for him after their 2nd date. She was wearing his jacket.

"It sure is." He flashed a smile at her and wrapped an arm about her. They sat by the seaside and watched the ocean as the moon reflected from it. "Mimi?"

"Yes, Edge?"

He looked at her with his gorgeous coal eyes. "Well, we've been going on dates for a while but I want to make it official. Reimi Angela Shields, will you be my girlfriend?"

She almost cried tears of joy. "Yes, if course!" She wrapped her arms around him knocking them down. Without thinking, she kissed him on the lips and they sat there making out. During the session, Reimi's phone went off. She let out and sighed. She saw it was Raye.

"Yes, Miss Hino!" She said upset.

"Oh cut it out! We have a meeting and kinda need you."

"I'm on my way." She told her hanging up. "Edge,I'm sorry but my friends need me and I-"

He kissed her again shutting her up. He let out and smiled. "Have fun, Mimi. Want me to walk you?"

"Naw, I'm good. She is only around the corner. Bye!" She gave him back his jacket and ran towards Raye place. Her flats heels clicking against the concrete. She was wearing black jeans with a black tank top and white jacket along with a white bow in her hair. Her cheeks red from running. Reimi leaned against a wall to catch her breath.

"How does Raye's house get so far?" She said between huffs. She continued to run but she fell by accident on the curve.

"Damn." She cursed under her breath. A woman's laugh could be heard around the corner. When Reimi looked up she a woman with bright yellow eyes and blond hair wearing a yellow dress with white boots. A huge scowl went across Reimi face.

"Well, it's been a long time hasn't it, Hime Reimi." she said.

"I was never your princess, Charlotte." Reimi barked trying to stand. "What are you doing here? You seem far enough from Tarli's 'Power Suckers'."

She faked some tears. "Awe..aren't you being mean? Apologize now."

Reimi glared at her. "Go play in traffic!"

"Well I just have to show you some manners!" She attempted to slap her but someone caught her hand. "Edward!"

"Leave her alone, Mother!"

"Edge..." Reimi said slowly. "Edge, get out here!"

He stood in front of her with his arms held out protectively. "Sorry, Mimi, but that can't happen. Mother, get off my home and away from Reimi!"

"Foolish child!" Charlotte slapped next to Reimi who sat up to help him sit up. "You're just like your aunt. She put those stupid ideas in your head! Now you protecting the one person who is stopping us from being a family!"

"No! It's you and Ash! He made you the horrible thing you are! You're not my mother!" He yelled. In a flash, she had sent both flying against a wall.

"Why do rebel, Edward Michelson? You are a child of a queen and yet you left the throne! You could had it all!" She sent a wave a lightning through his body. "Money,Power,Riches, and all Princesses you desired!" Charlotte continued.

He yelled in agony. "I never wanted that! All I want it a normal life! I have it now and you're not ruining it!" He returned the lightning shocking her far away. His onyx eyes were no longer that color instead they were light yellow almost like a serpents. Reimi's purple eyes were filled with regret. She had been dating a power sucker. She stood pulled out her locket.

**Tuxedo Tie!**

"Don't move!" She said in her Tuxedo Girl uniform.

"Reimi, please! Listen to me!" He said.

"Tuxedo Violet Extend!" The flower grew till it nearly knocked him down.

"Let me explain.."

"No! Your kind killed my parents! I'll never forgive you!" She shot back. "Hope Flower-"

He was next her holding the flower. "Mimi, please just listen." He pushed her locket making her detransformed. She fell in his arms crying.

"I trusted you, Edge. How could you?"

"I never was apart of them." He said sincerely. "I've been searching for you for many years."

"Why?" She looked at him with tears.

"So that I can marry you." Edge put a finger to lips stopping her from responding. "I'm cursed. It was said if I married someone who I loved dearly and who loved me, it would broken. You may not remember but when you held captive on Hakimaster we were best friends. Before you left, we made a promise to marry each other. Years later, I discovered you where going planet to planet as Tuxedo Girl but you never came back. I escaped to Earth after overhearing my mother talking about killing you. After a couple a days on Earth, Demonida came looking for you having been sent by my mother. Before I could her you and an other fighter showed up. We met again on that day. And I found that you memory of me had been erased."

"So your real name is Edge?"

He nodded. "Yeah but my mother called by my father's name. Edward Michelson."

She stood up and felt the scouts coming towards her. "They're looking for me."

He hugged her. "It will be okay. But Mimi?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to punch as hard as you can."

She let go. "What?"

"They're gonna be pounding you with questions and I don't want anyone else to know." He closed his eyes and his onyx eyes returned. "For me?"

**Tuxedo Tie!**

She started to cry and pulled back her fist. "T-Tuxedo Punch!" It sent him flying backwards. She cried more but they were cut short when someone knocked her to the ground unconscious next to him. Edge acted unconscious when her heard multiple foot steps.

"You head the boss. Grab the girl and leave no traces." One said.

"What's about her son?"

"Don't worry about him. The girl was his hope." They picked her up dropping her locket as they did. From the punch, he couldn't move.

They disappeared through a portal leaving Edge unconscious in the empty street. Tears running down his face as he unmoving body laid flat in street. In his left hand, Reimi's locket.

Serena and Rini collapsed to ground breathing heavily. Everyone looked at them worriedly.

"Guys, what's wrong?"

"I-I don't know." Rini coughed.

"I'm fine." Serena stood back up.

Darien picked coughing Rini. He felt her forehead. "Her temperature is hot."

Lita looked at a body on the ground. "Hey, isn't that..."

"Edgie!" Rini stopped coughing to say. She wiggled from her future father's gasp and ran towards him still slightly coughing.

"Edgie! Edgie! Wake-" She saw the locket in his hands. She sank to the ground and shook him. The other came up behind her. Finally, Edge groaned before sitting up and holding his head. Her glanced at the locket and hurt ran across his face.

"Where my sister?" Darien demanded.

"She tried to protect from something and she got knocked out. They paralyzed me and took her dropping her locket in my hand." She stared at it. "She tried to save me..."

"It mustn't been the power snatchers." Amy inquired before remembering what she said.

"It's fine. I know already..Sailor Mercury."

"How long have you known about us?" Artemis asked.

"Since the ancient Moon Kingdom. My apologizes to you about Queen Selenity and Earth King and Queen."

"And just how do you know you're not a phony?"

"Because I love her!"

They stared at him in shock. "W-What?"

"I love her okay! I loved Reimi since we met! Even back then I loved her! But I could never tell her..."

"You didn't have too." A small voice said. They looked and saw a girl wearing a miniature version of Tuxedo Girls only her cape being light purple. She had long lavender hair as well and you could see her gray eyes. She looked a year younger than Rini. She stopped and detransform to revel her wearing a white jacket with a black mini skirt and black boots with a black ribbon in her hair.

"W-Who are you?"

"I'm Mianka. But you didn't have to tell her you loved her. She already knew." She sat next him. She grabbed his hand that held the locket. It glew around them and the small girl closed her eyes. "She loves you though. I could tell."

"So you watched and heard everything?" He asked. She nodded. "Then you know-"

"Know where Reimi is? Yup." She winked at him before standing up and bowing to the others. "I'm sorry if I rude but-" She noticed the small pink-haired girl staring at her. "Princess Rini?"

"How do you know me?"

"No,No, this is not happening..." Mianka told herself. "She never said anything about her being here."

"Who never told you about me?" Rini asked reaching out to her. Mianka flinched but allowed her.

"My cousin. She sent me here to find my mother and father so I live here with them."

"That's kinda like Rini's old mission. Serena said. "Do you know what they looked like?"

Mianka shook her head. "I'm child born from their blood. They never really 'created' me. My aunt wanted their blood kept safe but something went wrong and they fused creating me. My cousin helped me travel back in time to find them."

"If you help us, we'll help you." Mina said. "You know where Reimi is so if you take us to her then we'll help you find your parents."

"I'd love that!" Her face lit up like a tree. "Come on, I'll take you!"

**Mini Tuxedo Tie!**

She pulled out a blue rose and pointed it at a wall. "Mini Portal Open!-Take us to Reimi!"

A portal appeared and they stared at in shock. Mianka looked at them and smiled.

"This is part where you guys transform."

**Moon Cosmic Power!**

**Mercury Power!**

**Mars Power!**

**Jupiter Power!**

**Venus Power!**

**Mini Moon Power!**

Soon the Sailor Scouts were looking at one another with a serious tone. In a flash, Tuxedo Mask was ready. Before they could move Edge stood up and rushed in.

"No!" Mianka ran after him with the others behind her.

**Cliffhanger! So I forgot how Mini Moon transforms so I made that up! If you want to know what Mianka and Reimi looks like see the file on my profile!**

**Listen to Your Heart by Roxette**


End file.
